


Who Is The Prisoner Now?

by ashadowonthewall



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Body Swap, Destruction, Gen, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki swaps bodies with Thor, and plans to destroy Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is The Prisoner Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johanirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/gifts).



“Ahahahaha, how does it feel to be behind the glass, brother?” Loki said in Thor’s voice. He looked down at the muscular arms and flexed slowly, before throwing his hair back looking at himself again. His brother was now in the prison, in his body, and he couldn’t believe it worked. The confused look Thor was making made Loki’s face seem almost innocent. Loki didn’t even know that was actually possible. Thor was not going to enjoy this, which made the vengeance taste so much sweeter.

It was going to take some time before he got used to being in Thor’s body, but it was worth it because he was free. Thor would be trapped in prison, and Loki that knew the moment his brother would speak, the All-Father would think him mad. He would keep him there forever if he had to. Loki grinned at the idea; the distraction would give him just the amount of time he needed to destroy Asgard, take his body back and escape. And this time, no one would be able to stop him.


End file.
